<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Fateful Day by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602734">That Fateful Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Lover - Fandom, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Domestic Fluff, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Monster Boyfriend, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got an idea with one of my new OC's, and seeing as how creative monster lover fics are (given the prompts I've seen), I was inspired to make my own. Plus, I love writing smut too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alien/Human - Relationship, Monster/human - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monster Mayhem and Harems</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Fateful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The italicized portion is intended to be a flashback scene for both characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool mountain air and waves from the lake slowly rolling onto the shore had set such a serene mood for the cabin’s inhabitants. Hazel looked out at the beautiful scenery of the mountain’s countryside, inhaling the fresh, crisp air that blew across her face.</p><p> </p><p>The homely style of the cabin she rented gave off an aura of warmth and comfort, which Hazel’s other worldly companion, Canis, was desperately in need of. Hazel had been well acquainted with the alien since he and his kind arrived to Earth. Who would’ve thought she would have wooed a royal member of an intergalactic empire?</p><p> </p><p>Emperor Canis was an exquisite creature Hazel never thought she would’ve met. From the day he and his people arrived to Earth, he immersed himself into the culture of the locals. The ones called humans lived such different lives than he and his people did, but it piqued his interest all the same.  </p><p> </p><p>She remembers that when they first met in one of the many parks, Hazel maintained her calm façade despite her initial hesitations. Yet, when she began to get to know Canis more, she saw that he was a lonely creature at his core, and that he needed genuine companionship. Being a leader, and having the responsibility of caring for all of your people through their struggles? It was no wonder that she noticed a forlorn, tired look in his eye when she met him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hazel still remembered the day the Aedids arrived. At first the hysteria and panic set into the people of Earth for fear of the unknown. Little did they know that these celestial beings came to be a part of Earth’s people. Their planet had suffered hardships over centuries of wear and tear, and saw the blue sphere as a place of new life and beginnings. It wasn’t long until these beings became a part of Earth’s life. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From the highest positions of leadership to the everyday person, the Aedids slowly became a part of Earth’s people, and that’s how it came to be with their leader and a woman from Earth. She remembered how he approached her in one of the community park gardens, curious about the floral depictions in her sketchbook. Hazel never forgot that day, given the excitement she felt at meeting the leader of the Aedids but also the look in Canis’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Such a gentle soul for a leader, and yet he had the saddest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that told of a leader who spent sleepless nights worried for his people, and yet felt so alone in a sea of faces. Maybe that’s what drew her in, that and the smooth voice he had that reminded Hazel of water running over smooth pebbles. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe he just needs a friend’, she thought. ‘Can’t be easy doing this alone.’ Little did she know this was the first step in what would be a new chapter in her life. And the enchanting celestial being saw something akin to a new beginning with her too. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mulling over the events of the past made Hazel’s head and heart soar, as if it was by chance. Canis probably noticed the dazed off expression on her face, his gentle voice breaking Hazel out of her revelry.</p><p> </p><p>"Hazel, love, come inside. You’re freezing outside." Hazel retorted back with a smirk, "I'm not. You fret too much, mon ami." A smug smile spreads across Canis’s face as he gently brought her inside from the cold, shrouding her in a thick blanket.</p><p> </p><p>As they nestled together near the fire, he feels nothing but contentment in this moment. To him, Hazel exudes the qualities that drew him to humans to begin with: resilience, fierceness, love, intelligence, and perseverance. But because of his heart, she illuminated this and more. He recognized that there was a zest for life inside her, and he was unable to ignore it. After all, it’s what drew him to her to begin with.  </p><p> </p><p>He smiled fondly as he felt her nestle closer into his shoulder, wrapping the blankets tighter around them. “You know, seeing the light fire reflect against you, it makes you look like one of the most radiant suns on our home planet.” Hazel mumbled out a response, mixed with her laughter. “Oh you flirt. Just as poetic as ever.” If Hazel looked at him now, she would catch him staring at her with those amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Canis realized she was letting on more than she meant, he gently reached down and lifted her face to his, clawed digits gently grazing across her face. “Yes, and you are just as lovely as the day I met you.”  Hazel looked up to him, her expression a mix of curiosity and affection, and graced him with a loving smile. Her sea blue eyes meet his amber ones as she admires the beautiful creature with admiral blue skin and long, silken hair that reminded her of sea foam. Every inch of his sculpted form a testament to the creation of higher beings.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to stay collected as he opens his mouth, ready to say something that he had long held inside, but couldn’t hold back any longer. Hazel breaks the silence first, seeing his hesitation. “Are you ok? You seem a bit nervous about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Canis let out a long sigh, gulping down his nerves, before he spoke. “I can’t hold this back anymore. I admit that I do have to confess something to you. I love you, Hazel. I have quote for some time now. I appreciate you in every shape and form. It’s taken me a while to realize that, but I see a future with you, standing side by side”. Hazel froze at his words, not knowing what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Not a muscle in Hazel’s body was moving. Canis felt more anxious every passing second as she stood silent. He turned away his gaze, surprised at what he has just said, but feeling slightly embarrassed at his confession. Suddenly, Canis felt his face being cradled by soft hands and found himself staring into the blue eyes of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel felt her face slowly break into a soft smile as she set her soft lips over his again. Both of them remained like that for a while, until Canis separated for air and to speak his mind. "You truly feel the same way?” “I do. I’ve always had.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel took his hands into her and pulled him forward into her tight embrace. For a few moments, the two souls just sat in content in front of the fire, enjoying each other's presence and tenderly caressing the other’s face.</p><p> </p><p>In the heat of the moment, Hazel decided to take things further. She deepened her kisses with Canis, while awkwardly trying to remove her garments as well. Canis noticed and chuckled at her feeble attempts. “Need a bit of help there, love?”. Hazel chuckled while admiring his love-struck face, eyes half-hooded. She pushed her lips onto his, feeling the excitement build inside with all the passion she held in her body.</p><p> </p><p>The kisses become more passionate and more eager, with heavier breaths and moans. In between kisses, Canis lets Hazel know what he truly felt. “You’re beautiful, my love. I’ve always felt drawn to you since I laid eyes on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Canis smiled warmly, admiring the blush that spread across Hazel’s face. He just wanted to live in this moment with her, amidst the warm intimacy of this little sanctuary. “You always had the most cheeky, devilish smile,” Hazel managed to rock her hips against him, already feeling his arousal starting to grow. “Does that feel good to you, Canis love?” The moans he released gave her an answer. Speaking against his moans, he gave her a crooked smile. “Don't look so smug”, he said before kissing Hazel again.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling bold, Hazel reach down for his ridged shaft, slowly stroking it. “This won’t be my first time, but it will be the first time that I want to share this with you.” He offered a toothy smile back at Hazel. “I want to share this with you too, this moment and many more to come.” He decided to return the favor, as he slowly and gradually moved his hand towards her soaked entrance, smiling as she gasped at his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel stroked him back in retaliation, until it doesn’t take long before both come from their first release. Time passes for a bit until Hazel regains herself again, slightly shaken from her orgasm. Hazel gently lowered herself onto his member. “I want this. I want you, Canis.” Canis’s hoarse voice sent a chill up her spine. “Take me. I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel smiled at him, clearly enjoying the feeling of softly rubbing herself against him and Canis noticed how wet she became, causing him to gasp. <em>Oh, so the little minx used my own trick against me. </em>Hazel finally took his erection in her hand, and let herself slide on top of him, the extra sending a shock into both.</p><p> </p><p>When the two of Hazel become one, Canis lets himself loose like a mad man. “Oh yes! F-f-fuuck! You feel…you feel amazing!” He gasped as he arched his back, cursing at Hazel for the incredible feeling her body gave him. Hazel began to let loose as well. “Yes! Oh, yes! Yes, Canis!” Hazel moaned as she vigorously rocked her hips into him. “By the ancients,” he groaned as he closed his eyes, feeling himself not lasting long. “Love, you’re so….how did I manage to find you?”, he whispered as he admired the contours of her body and her bosom that moved in tandem.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel started to increase her speed, only adding to the pleasure. Canis moaned her name again, feeling his climax coming. “Please, my love!”, he gasps. “I can’t…I can’t….hold—!” Hazel began to lose herself as well. “Oh yes! God! Fuck yes! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Suddenly, Hazel gasped as she rocked her hips, shuddering as she squeezed and contract around him, moaning from the sensation she felt around Canis’s ridged member.</p><p> </p><p>Canis loses himself to Hazel as well, with his sobbing moans. “Yes, cum for me my love! Please! I need you!” He firmly grabbed her hips and thrusted in a few final times, releasing himself into Hazel and even as he felt himself go soft inside.  The sensation caused Canis’s mind to go blank and he saw nothing but black for a while. When he opened his eyes, her gentle smile beaming back at him. Hazel lowered herself onto his chest, as he reached up for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Soon both fell into a deep haze, relaxing in the afterglow of their passion. Canis’s chest rose and fell from his labored breaths, his muscular arms embracing Hazel with her gentle hands stroking along him. After a few moments, Hazel broke the comfortable silence between the two of them. “I’m glad I met you that day”, she mused as she snaked her hand down to hold his own. He returned the sweet gesture by pulling her in closer to him. “As am I”, he smiled down at her before giving a passionate kiss that embodied the feelings he held. “We have it all, you and me, together. The universe is our pearl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>